Felicity's Choice
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: Felicity decides it's time to move on from her unrequited feelings for Oliver and take a chance with Oliver's old friend. Just when she had finally made her choice, Oliver realizes he can't live without her and is determined to fight for her.
1. Chapter 1

**FELICITY'S CHOICE**

**_Felicity decides it's time to move on from her unrequited feelings for Oliver and take a chance with Oliver's old friend. Just when she had finally made her choice, Oliver realizes he can't live without her and is determined to fight for her. _**

* * *

**_A/N: My very first Arrow fanfiction, although I have written some others for TVD/TO. I just had to start this one as this has long been stuck in my head. _**

**_I hope you like it, will love some reviews and comments. _**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oliver, you have a meeting with Taylor King for lunch," Felicity told Oliver exasperated.

Oliver just stared at Felicity with an undecipherable expression on his face for a minute before nodding. She was standing by his office door with one hand on her hip, after he nodded she just turned around and went back to her office muttering something that he couldn't hear.

For the whole week, she had deliberately just talked to him if she needed to and usually with only clipped responses. She never babbled anymore, at least not with him. It was frustrating for him knowing that he had made it impossible for them to interact the way they used to by his action or rather inaction a week ago.

They had been in the foundry that night and he had been especially tense after a nightly patrol that had almost gone array, he had been nicked by a bullet. Luckily it had only been a scratch but more than his injuries, he had been overwhelmed by the feeling of once again being helpless when Felicity was in danger. He had agreed to use her again in an operation as bait. Well, he didn't really agree, more like she used her loud voice on him again and in no time he found himself shouting a clipped 'fine' back at both her and Digg and now for maybe the millionth time, he cursed her again for wanting to put herself in danger. If he had not gotten to her in time, the bullet would have surely hit her squarely on the chest. Her reaction was even more infuriating, her _"I knew you would save me in time,"_ gave him a feeling of pride that she continued to have that much confidence in him but at the same time he wanted to lock her up permanently for her complete disregard for her own safety and determination to put the mission above her own wellbeing.

So as they reached the foundry, he did what he did best, he ignored her and just said in his growly voice, or at least that is what she calls it, "you are never going on a mission again, and that's final. You belong inside here."

Felicity as usual countered, not one just to take his word as law, "my life, my choice. You can't decide for me. We are a team, we work as a team. We do what is needed based on the situation. You can act all bossy with me when we are at the office but here, you are not the boss of me here."

He almost ran to her as he grabbed her shoulders roughly after her statement, "I need you to be safe, I can't do what I'm supposed to be doing if I have to worry about you on top of everything."

Felicity's breath hitched for a second, but she was determined just to take his statement at face value and not try to read anything beyond what it was, "you don't have to worry about me. I'm not a little girl. I made my choice, I know what I'm doing. I want to help. And the way I can help," she unconsciously placed her hand on Oliver's cheek, "sometimes its outside, you and Digg both trained my, I have skills that are not just limited to my magic fingers, I mean the things I can do with my fingers, oh god," her brain finally caught up with her mouth as she face palmed, "1…2…3…, you get what I mean…"

Oliver gently clutched Felicity's hands from her face, he had a mild grin on his face and he said in his gentle voice reserved only for her, "I get it, but I don't like it. I will never like it when you will have to leave the security of this place and put yourself in danger," he let go of one of her hands to gently rub his thumb across her cheek, he looked at her again, "I need you safe," while Oliver was looking at her, Felicity chose to train her eyes straight ahead, that meant staring at his neck, which was her eye level so when he lowered his head and his lips touched her temple while he still had one hand rubbing her cheek and his other still holding her hand she just stood frozen for a few seconds. Then as he slowly leaned back again she recovered from her stupor and looked up at him capturing his eyes and searching for something, anything that would tell her what he was feeling at that moment.

At her gaze, Oliver's eyes darkened, his chest constricted and he felt his heart beat quicken. As if Felicity found what she was looking for, she determinedly placed her free hand on his shoulder, put her weight on her tippy toes as she stretched to capture Oliver's lips to hers in a timid kiss. It was Oliver's turn to be stilled for a few seconds before he took the lead removing his hand from her cheek and brought it to the back of her head to angle her as he pushed his tongue gaining permission to enter her mouth. Very quickly the kiss went from timid to passionate to mind-blowing. For a few minutes Oliver let everything but his brain do the thinking for him, his hands were suddenly wrapped around Felicity bringing her closer to him, they were lost it each other until repeated ringing of a phone broke them apart. Both panting, Felicity leaned back on her desk as her feet suddenly were to rubbery to carry her weight, Oliver for his part was unusually disoriented searching for the source of the sound until he spotted his phone on the training mats together with his arrows which he had dropped unceremoniously earlier. With one last look at Felicity, he sauntered to his phone only for it to stop ringing, picking it up, he saw it was his sister Thea who called him. He pocketed his phone before he strolled back to Felicity who was suddenly busy doing a lot of things on her desk as she turned her back on him.

"Felicity," she pretended she couldn't hear him so he tried again as he edged closer to her but not close enough to be in her personal space, "Felicity, please turn around," Oliver pleaded.

Felicity slowly turned around but not before exhaling a noisy breath as if dreading the conversation to come. She determinedly kept her eye on a point to the right shoulder of Oliver. Oliver lifted her chin forcing her to look at him, as he said quietly "this is dangerous, this can't happen again."

Felicity found the strength to push against his chest, "Why, why can't this happen again. It is because you don't feel the same way I do? Oliver, I'm not dumb, I've even been described as a genius several times. I see the way you look at me, I see the way you try to hide it from me. I know you know the way I feel about you, so I don't know why this can't happen," when Oliver tried to speak, she put up a finger to stop him, "no, no, it's my turn to speak. You know how I feel about you, I never tried to hide it. Well, I tried to hide it but I think you know anyway how I feel." She placed her hands on his chest, "we've skirted around this too long, it's time to decide. And don't give me reasons like it's dangerous, it might get me killed and all that. I face danger everyday, and it's not just because of what we do here. I won't, no I refuse to put my life on hold anymore, I choose you. And…now it's your choice, if you say no, then we don't speak of this again, ever. I move on, we still continue with what we are doing with me as part of the Team and also as your Executive Assistant but that's it. You owe it to me, because I can't do this anymore."

Oliver was shaken, he was trembling. He knew, he knew how she felt about him, had known it for a long time, but he always thought they had forever to figure things out. When he was ready, he realized he was selfish that way, but she never really demanded anything else from him. But now, she very clearly was ready and he couldn't think clearly. And in typical Oliver Queen fashion, he took two steps back and retreated to the comfort of the foundry showers without saying anything at all. He spent almost an hour in the shower trying not to think at all, just determined to stay as long as possible in his bubble. By the time he was done, dressed and out of the shower, she was gone. And he instantly felt regret, a regret that pierced his heart.

So during the next few days, as she said, they continued their routine, spending their days at the office acting every inch the CEO-Executive Assistant to each other, just like before, but without the warmth and camaraderie that they have always shared, the one that people mistook for a deeper relationship between them. She was every inch the professional she was, making sure he got the documents he needed, went to meetings, reminded him of events he had to attend. It was frustrating to say the least, but he couldn't, shouldn't complain, since by walking away, he had made that decision. It was even harder at night, when they had their Arrow activities, here she almost totally ignored him, when usually after a night of patrol she would be the first to check if he was injured, if he was ok. Now, she would be gone every single time before he came back to the foundry after his patrol. If this was how a week of them acting 'professional' was, he didn't know how long he would last.

The fact that she deliberately amped up her wardrobe, which had not gone unnoticed by him, and started to flirt back with whoever would usually flirt with her when in the past she would not even acknowledge them was really working on his nerves. But he knew, now more than ever, he had no right. No right to feel even remotely jealous. Jealousy, he admitted it to himself, he felt it now more than ever, but his resolve to himself was also strong, if he was in her life, she would be in danger. She deserved better, better than what he could offer. Even if his heart was screaming for her as hers once screamed for him. He wondered, if it was really that easy, if she could just move on from him that easily.

So when she had approached him and reminded him once again of his lunch appointment with Taylor King, she was once again purely professional. Unfortunately the lunch meeting was in one of the meeting rooms of Queen Consolidated and included Felicity who as his Executive Assistant prepared presentations and was required to sit in on meetings, requiring her to actively participate not only because she was respected for her input in relation to IT related matters but generally because she actually had a hard-nose for good business.

So as Emily, the executive floor receptionist knocked on his door a few minutes later, Oliver looked up from where his was pretending to read some documents, "Mr. Queen, Mr. King and Ms. Smoak are already in the meeting room, Ms. Smoak ask me to tell you to join them when you're ready."

Oliver stood up to button his coat, "Thank you Emily," before striding out of his office. He took the short walk from his office he tried to recall the information he would need in his mind for the meeting. As he reached the door of the meeting room he was confused to hear laughter echoing from inside and as he peaked in, he was off-balanced to see Felicity with a wide smile on her face as Taylor King gestured animatedly. Taylor King was a high school classmate of Oliver, he at one point was as close to Oliver as Tommy was but they had drifted apart. Taylor just like he was heir to a construction conglomerate, King Consolidated was the leader in high-rise buildings in Starling City, providing luxury residential and office condominiums as well as commercial complexes. Like Oliver, Taylor King was a billionaire and from the little he had kept up to date with, Taylor was still single and unattached. The easy atmosphere between Felicity and Taylor was unnerving him so he was unusually callous as he entered the room.

At the opening of the door, Felicity returned to an air of professionalism once again, "Oliver, Taylor and I already introduced ourselves to one another so that's out of the way."

He eyed Felicity and Taylor before muttering, "I'm sure you did."

Not even the pointed look of Felicity could get him out of the mood he suddenly found himself in as several times during the lunch meeting he chose to act petulantly, like a spoiled child and so unlike the CEO persona he usually adapted. At one point Felicity had leaned closer to Taylor to show him a specific graph on her computer and as Taylor leaned in Oliver noisily palmed the table earning a 'what the hell' look from Felicity and a confused, "are you alright" from Taylor.

At the end of the meeting they had agreed to run up some numbers for QC to finalize the proposal to provide the modern equipment for King Consolidated or KC and to finalize plans for next week for a final presentation for its next building projects. He failed to hear Felicity the first time when she said, "Oliver, Taylor and I can finish up here, you had a meeting in fifteen minutes so you have to prepare for that."

Of course if he had been thinking clearly, all Felicity was doing was once again be the excellent Executive Assistant that she was and reminding him that he had a next meeting to attend to, but he being him, he saw it as Felicity and Taylor wanting to be alone and him picturing several tortured scenarios of why they wanted to be alone in his brain. At the very obvious pause, Oliver once again looked at Felicity as if daring her to physically remove him from his perched position and stubbornly just stayed where he was until Emily knocked on the door and told him that his next meeting was already waiting for him. It still took him a few seconds before he finally stood up, reached out a hand to Taylor who told him they should get together sometime to catch up to which his reply was a hard nod and fixed Felicity again with a glance that she couldn't quite fathom after which he strode away.

"Wow, the guys' a little intense, I never recalled Ollie to be quite like that before," Taylor brisked.

Felicity smiled, "he's not really, I mean his not usually like that. It's just been a long week coupled with the stress of running a company. I'm sure even you have those days."

Taylor grinned, "you know I'm supposed to be an effective CEO, I should be astute at reading people, and the way the two of you act around one another, it's as if you were having a lover's quarrel. You know, even if I don't really subscribe to gossip, even I have heard about the rumors about you two."

Felicity was momentarily speechless and as she recovered she snorted, "well Oliver and I are not or ever will be nothing more than co-workers and occasional friends. What people usually mistake for a…..deeper relationship is actually just him and me just really having a working understanding of one another, one brought about by the amount of time we work together. But nothing more," Felicity wanted to laugh out loud, even she believed what she said. She after all said it to his face, time to move on.

Taylor for his part nervously rubbed his neck, "well, in that case, I would like it very much if you would have dinner with me, maybe tomorrow night?"

At her frowning expression he quickly added, "I know we just met, but there is something about you that….well, I just wanted to get to know you more. I don't mean to overstep some boundaries here. You are single right, no boyfriend, no commitments elsewhere?" At Felicity's slow nod, "and I am not married, no girlfriend, not in any kind of relationship at all."

He went further as if challenging her, "one date, that's all I'm asking."

She eyed him, quickly filtering her resolve through her brain to move on and move forward with her life, "fine, one date," lifting a finger, "one."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you all who loved the story and a very special thank you to those who left kind messages of support. The story may be short or long depending how much you will support this story. _**

**_Just like most of you, I am just stumped why Oliver can't see what's in front of him…_**

**_I do not own Arrow or the characters except for OC's I may have written in for the storyline._**

**_Happy Reading._**

* * *

**Felicity's Choice**

**Chapter 2**

Of course she wasn't guilty, or even hiding the fact that she was going on a date later tonight. If Oliver noticed that she had frequently glanced at the clock he made no comment about it. So if she choose to skip work tonight, Arrow business related, in favor of her 'date' it was her choice. She had texted Digg earlier and told him she had a previous engagement. She wasn't dense, she knew Diggle had noticed the change in the atmosphere around Oliver and her, several times she thought he was about to ask her about it but he retreated and kept silent about it.

So when Digg had asked about her 'previous engagement' she had been honest and said she had a date. Digg had not texted back after that and had left it at that. She thought about telling Oliver about her date, but it felt weird. Really, CEO-EA personal space included no necessary information about activities outside of the office that had nothing to do with their positions and functions. The fact that she was going to be absent for the first time in her nightly Arrow business was weighing down on her, but again she filtered through the guilt she was feeling, determined to put her money where her mouth was and try to move on.

Taylor King had called her that he would pick her up at her place at 8 tonight. While she had first told him she would just meet him at the venue of the date, he had insisted and in the end she had relented. So as five o'clock had come, she had quickly rushed out of the office without even a goodbye to Oliver who had been confused to see her almost flying out of the office and into the elevators.

He had noticed that she had been unusually jumpy, and more cryptic than usual when he had informed her that he would need updates on the follow-up of some pending Arrow related matters and if they could discuss this later tonight at the foundry. He was however determined to work through the awkwardness for their sake. She was after all not just the best at what she did but she was still and will always be the love of his life, even if it was from afar and it was pure torture for him to be so near but yet so far. A knife was plunged into his heart everytime he would see her smile at another, laugh so easily with others yet be so distant with him. But for him, her being here was still way better than far away where she would forever be lost to him. He had to constantly remind himself it was for her sake, his choice that she not be his. His choice.

So when he reached the foundry that night, he was befuddled to find only Digg and Roy in the foundry. His questioning gaze toward Digg had Digg maintain a blank expression before answering, "she won't make it tonight, she has a previous engagement, her words not mine."

Oliver frowned, "she never said anything earlier. I even told her we have things to discuss about the escalation of violence in the glades."

Digg asked, "and she agreed that she would be here?"

Oliver shrugged, "I kinda just assumed that she would, she's always here. It wasn't as if she ever took a day off from here."

Digg couldn't help the dig, "and that's where you went wrong. To assume, I mean, that she would always be here."

Oliver glared at Digg, "why what did she tell you."

Digg just shook his head, "nothing, she said nothing except to say she had a personal engagement and when I asked what kind, she said," this time he looked Oliver in the eye, "she had a date."

"She….." Oliver glared at Digg as if daring him to say what was on his mind, "since no work will be done here tonight, I suggest we just all head for home."

* * *

The fact that he found himself hidden in the shadows and guarding the entrance of her apartment building was just him making sure she was safe, or at least that's what he told himself. He had his hands fisted trying to control his emotions as he saw her emerge from the main door of her apartment building being guided to a waiting town car by his high school friend and King Conglomerate CEO Taylor King. He wanted to punch the smile off the face of his supposed friend when Felicity had lifted her arms to fix his tie before smoothing down the lapels of his jacket. He had to remind himself, his choice.

His choice that she had started a life outside that excluded him, started to date, will soon start a relationship, get married and leave him. Everything he wanted for her, his choice. But his choice wasn't suppose to leave him feeling empty and alone. His choice was the Arrow, but his choice in his mind always included her in some capacity, but with him nonetheless, the same Felicity who would always fuss, take care of him, silently love him, be loyal to him. As the town car drove away, he realized something. He could have both, because that was what they shared together, his choice and her choice together. That was what she was telling him all along. He Oliver Queen, billionaire, CEO, vigilante, was first and foremost an idiot, a stupid idiot.

Oliver was a glutton for punishment as he followed the town car, distancing himself enough so he wouldn't be caught. And just wistfully gazed at the window which gave him a full view of how Felicity's 'date' with his friend was going. And it was definitely going, after all he knew just how good Taylor was, he was his friend after all although they had lost touch. And if he were truly honest, Felicity couldn't do any better than Taylor and all he could give her. Of course, he was still the best choice for Felicity, but he never threw in his hat.

Taylor King, he remembered exactly why they got along just fine. Him, Tommy and Taylor. While Tommy and Taylor had been sidetracked by mischief and mayhem and eventually girls, Taylor had continued in his path of educational excellence easily besting all his classmates. The thing about Taylor was he was an overachiever, Class President, perfect boyfriend to the head cheerleader, teacher's pet. He wasn't blind, Taylor would be a great catch, he was a very adept business man and had steered his company to heights Taylor's father would have been proud of, had he still lived. That's why the joint venture project between their companies was important for QC, it gave them the opportunity to venture into previously untapped markets. The inclusion of Felicity as point was excellent, even the board had approved that. But now he cursed that decision, throwing Felicity in Taylor's path. Smooth Oliver, real smooth.

* * *

"Oh my God, this is sooo good," lifting her glass.

Taylor smirked, "Cabernet Sauvignon, Napa Valley. Diamond Creek Lake Vineyard, I admit a personal favorite. I guessed right, you're a lover of red wine, a girl after my own heart," placing his right hand over his heart playfully.

"Hmmp, lucky guess, so far so good Mr. King."

"Well, I'm determined to spoil you tonight. I have been told my determination has been a very strong point going for me," Taylor shared abashed.

Felicity had to admit, she hadn't enjoyed herself that much in a long time. Not only was she successful in blocking out everything Oliver Queen all throughout, she had in all honestly found Taylor King to be great guy. His easy and open personality was a breath of fresh air for her and she had let her guard down very early on, sharing her own childhood stories with him as well. They had agreed not to talk about anything work related, in the beginning Felicity had dreaded that, she wasn't really known for her wide range of conversation starters and her world was relatively anything IT related. But they had gone on to talk about everything from their childhood antics to how he had started out as a lowly construction hand as his father had demanded he knew the business from top to bottom. He was strangely adept at going toe to toe with her on the latest in web based technology, something he said he picked up while in college.

When they had been done with dinner and it was time for him to escort her back home to her apartment, he insisted on taking her all the way to her door and just as she was about to enter her door, she realized she wanted to spend more time with him and almost tumbling all over her words, asked him if he wanted to come in for coffee.

She didn't miss the way his face lit up before it became more poker as he followed her into her apartment. As she was making coffee, he had wandered around her small living room glancing at pictures, pointing out some to ask the history of them before meandered to her dvd collection noting that they had much of the same choices in film except for some very obvious sappy girly choices. She dared him to watch The Notebook with her, a favorite of hers, and he accepted the challenge. It turned out, he had watched to movie twice as his determined younger sister had cornered him once or twice to watch it with her.

He knew exactly at what point in the movie her emotions would get the best of her and he had wrapped his arm around her to give her the comfort she needed. A few times in to movie, she had to curb her embarrassment because of the obvious love scenes in the movie, watching those with someone you barely knew was hard enough, watching those scenes with someone who you were on a first-date with, the opposite sex, was even more awkward. After all she was a girl and he was a guy and if they let what they were watching get the better of them, it could lead to very awkward things. But the guy was really turning out to be every girls ideal guy, warm and attentive with not an ounce of ungentlemanly behavior.

At the end of the night, he had kissed her cheek briefly and held her hand maybe a little longer than necessary but left it at that. He however determinedly got her to commit to a second date with him for Friday night, three nights from tonight.

As she had closed the door after saying good night to him, she glanced back at the bouquet of flowers he had brought earlier, a dozen yellow roses, he said yellow meant a 'promise to a new beginning' both signifying the possible venture between QC and his company KC and he stressed, more than that, a hopeful friendship between them. Just before he had kissed her in the cheek he said, he had hope that he had earned a second date with her and cryptically told her, he wanted to get to know her more and was happy to know she wasn't seeing anyone else. He had told her further that he was serious when he said he had a very determined side, and that he was determined to win her heart and hopefully did not scare her away but he was always very honest with his intentions.

So as she walked to her bedroom, her mind was on Taylor King. So long she had been almost blinded by Oliver Queen, not even entertaining innocent flirting that had come her way. She may not have been tall and leggy and model-like, but she knew she was attractive in her own right, much too brainy for the average male, but if a guy's ego got in the way because she was obviously smarter than him, it was his loss really. Now she had Taylor King, or at least in his words, he was determined to pursue her. Another billionaire who liked her, the only difference was that this one was not afraid to tell her and more importantly do something about it.

Maybe Taylor King was what she needed. After all she had made a promise to herself, to choose her first from now on. Make decisions not based on someone else's wants and needs but because it was best for her.

* * *

Oliver for his part, ended up back at the foundry determined to punish himself, punching the bag until his knuckles hurt, climbing the ladder until his upper body strength gave, anything to keep his mind off what was happening that night. His Felicity was on a date, probably for the first time since they started working together. She looked happy, looked radiant. She was really moving on from him and he was the ass who let her.

When exhaustion took over, he finally just decided to sleep on the training mat, he resolved to himself that he would fight for her. He would fight to win her back. This was his greatest battle.

* * *

**r_eviews please_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Horray for the support. It got me typing away to complete this Chapter. Am liking all the love here. As always, I do not own Arrow or the characters except for OC's I may have written in for the storyline._**

**_Happy Reading._**

* * *

**Felicity's Choice**

**Chapter 3**

Wednesday was unusually hectic at QC with the board meeting that included Felicity who needed to make a short presentation on the status of the KC joint venture. Not being the most eloquent of speakers, she tripped over her presentation several times only to be saved by both Oliver and Walter. At the end of the update, she was given a generous smile by most of the board members for a job well-done as she ended with a commitment to get the venture signed up within the week to come. Undoubtedly the millions to be earned by QC was the driving force behind the generous acceptance of her presentation by the board.

She had been excused from other board discussion matters soon after and as she stepped out of the board room, she had a distinct feeling of self-pride at her accomplishment. She was very much aware that her appointment as liaison with KC had been met with high brows by a lot of QC board members as well as officers of the company mostly because they still believed the gossip about her and Oliver to be true. But regardless, Felicity was out to prove that first and foremost, she had earned her position and her responsibilities because of what she brought to the table coupled with her unrelenting drive to ensure the success of her assignments. She knew with the KC venture, she was slowly gaining the recognition she deserved as a worthy and valued employee of QC.

As lunch had approached and with Oliver still stuck inside the board meeting, she decided to text Digg so they could have lunch outside, she had the Big Belly Burger in mind. So there they were with Digg smiling and congratulating Felicity with the usual brotherly support he had always bestowed upon her.

As the bill arrived, Digg grabbed it with a grin stating, "my treat, you deserve it after all." As they made their way back to the office Digg glanced sideways at Felicity, "so how was your date?"

Felicity gave him a sheepish smile, "it went surprisingly well. I wasn't really expecting much. But I think he liked how the date went as well since he asked me out again for this Friday." After her statement she looked from Digg then toward the window on her side of the car.

Digg squeezed her shoulder, "I'm proud of you, you know. Not only for what you have done in QC and for our nightly activities but also for taking the step to have a life outside of…..what we do, you deserve it."

Felicity gave him a tentative smile, "I know."

* * *

Felicity arrived back in the office and was surprised to see a fresh bouquet of flowers on top of her table, at first she thought they were from Taylor but after she read the card that came with them, she bit her lip and glanced toward Oliver's office which was clearly visible and separated only by glass from hers. Oliver's head was bent down, his concentration was on something on top of his table that he was reading. So as Felicity tentatively entered his room, she had to call out to him when she was but two feet from his table.

"Oliver….."

Oliver looked up and saw Felicity as she was clutching something in her hand.

"Oliver…thank you," she raised the card that was on her hand to him to stress that she was talking about the roses he sent her.

Oliver gave her a small smile, "you deserve it, you did a great job, everyone in the board agrees. In fact, you did so great a job that they were actually discussing a possibility of forming a new department for the venture with you heading it."

Felicity's eyes widened, "oh no. I couldn't do that. I'm not qualified, I'm not _that _good, really."

Oliver stood up shaking his head, "you're wrong. You _are _that good, this project, it was all you. The research, the data, the presentation, don't ever sell yourself short. You are not only good, you're great Felicity."

Felicity exhaled, looking up at Oliver. "Thank you, coming from you it means a lot," taking a few steps back, "and thank you for this too," again referring to the card and the flowers that went with it before walking back to her office.

Oliver was frustrated once again as she retreated back to her office with minimum interaction. He had thought breaking the ice by sending her the flowers would be a step forward for them. He had even thought hard about the message he had written in the card, _'Great Job, You really are My Girl!' _He knew the 'My Girl' reference had a deeper meaning for her as it had for him, he just thought they were on the same page. But after what happened a few nights ago he wondered if the meaning would be as clear for her.

Felicity had once again sat down on her chair and ventured on last glance back on to the note in the card. She wondered what Oliver was trying to say when he referenced 'My Girl' but again she just let it go and took it face value to mean his 'girl-Wednesday' did a great job. The flowers were blood red roses and once again she did not want to read any deeper meaning to it remembering Taylor and his references to the color of roses and their meaning. What Felicity was intrigued about was Oliver's insinuation about the boards' opinion about her liaisoning work hoping it wasn't Oliver who initiated it, his way to keep further distancing himself from her by creating a different department that would separate her from him.

The day went by so quickly that a few minutes past five as Felicity was just turning off her computers Oliver was suddenly in front of her, "do we ride together going to the foundry or do you have another engagement tonight?" Oliver tried to make his question as innocent as possible, hoping he had succeeded.

Felicity looked up at him from her seat, "no, I don't have another engagement. Although, I was thinking of stopping by at my apartment first to change to something more casual," glancing down at her attire as she had dressed a little more formal today because of the board presentation.

Oliver pocketed his hands, "well, we could drop by your apartment first if you want."

Felicity frowned and looked at Oliver, "I don't want to bother you, I can just as easily drive myself to the foundry later."

Oliver gave her a look, "Felicity, you are never a bother to me, don't ever think you are. Now come on, let's drop by your apartment first then maybe grab something to eat before going to the Foundry." Again, he tried to be as casual as he could be.

After a momentary pause Felicity answered, "ok fine, just give me a minute to get my things together."

* * *

Digg had stayed in the car as both Felicity and Oliver went up to her apartment. Felicity had awkwardly told him to take a seat on her couch and make himself comfortable while she quickly went inside her bedroom for a change of clothes. After a very long fifteen minutes, she emerged in jeans and an off-shoulder loose blouse but still with her trademark three-inch shoes.

Oliver had been staring at the bouquet of yellow roses she had carefully arranged and that was now placed on top of her Kitchen Nook, the same ones Taylor King had given her the night before. She called Oliver's attention as she informed him that she was ready to go. Caught, Oliver started to say something but after a moment just shut his mouth. Felicity for her part looked at Oliver confused and just proceeded to shake her head as she opened her door once again as a silent indication that they had to go.

Oliver had opted for them to be dropped off at Verdant before Digg was to get some dinner for them and come join them in the Foundry after. He figured it would give him some time to try to organize his thoughts and tell her what he wanted to tell her privately. He opted for them to pass thru the main entrance of Verdant rather than the usual back door entry that led them to the Foundry. Sometimes being Oliver Queen, he just had to keep up with appearances for the sake of his public persona. Being seen in Verdant, his club was one public persona he needed to maintain. He had been seen with Felicity entering the club several times so both of them didn't really think much of it.

As they made their way thru the non-descript door that connected the club to the underground facility, Oliver had consciously let his hand wander into the small of her back guiding her as they treaded the steps to the lair below. As they reach Felicity's desk, she placed her purse on top of the table before she sat down on her chair. She was a little unsettled by Oliver's rolling out her chair to guide her as she sat down that she immediately busied herself with turning on all her computers.

Oliver in the meantime rolled a second chair next to hers and sat down patiently waiting for her to finish fidgeting. As she run out of things to do and waited for her computers to start-up Oliver said, "Felicity…can we talk," she was disconcerted to see him seemingly serious and solemn and could only venture a nod.

Oliver rubbed his neck for a moment before he started, "Felicity…," the noisy closing of the door stopped whatever he was going to say as Roy hiked down the stairs. Unaware of what he had interrupted, Roy loudly told Oliver he was up for some sparing as he had energy to burn.

Oliver pushed back his chair frustrated as he stood up and told Roy to give him a minute to change but before he left her, he turned back to Felicity saying, "we'll talk later."

It turned out that they didn't get the chance to 'talk later' as once again Thea had asked Oliver to make an appearance in Verdant since it was apparently a themed Wednesday night and needed the Queens to make an appearance later in the night. Oliver had succeeded in convincing Digg to bring Lyla. Felicity of course had been given no choice by Oliver, as he had constantly stayed by her side throughout the night. Oliver Queen on the dance floor, Oliver Queen at the bar grabbing a drink, Oliver Queen in thee private VIP area, with Felicity every single second by his side. Digg had finally said enough was enough since it was actually a week day. In the end, Lyla, Thea, Oliver and Felicity had all been driven home by Digg with Felicity being dropped off first so there was no chance for Oliver to have 'the talk' with her. As she stepped out of the town car, Oliver had also stepped out, as had Thea who had gave her an enthusiastic hug, obviously having had a little too much to drink. Oliver kissed her cheek and embraced her much like his sister did but a little longer than necessary before whispering in her ear, "good night, we'll talk tomorrow."

* * *

She woke up the next day to the continuous beeping of her phone signaling that she had emails and texts coming in. While this was not unusual, the frequency of the beeps was. So she grabbed her phone to see what was going on, with the unusually beeps sounding quickly, it must be something really big. At first glance she was a little shocked to see she had more than fifty texts and more than a hundred emails pending to be read.

When she opened her first email, she found it was a link she had previously programmed. As a precaution, she had pre-programmed all references regarding Oliver Queen and The Arrow online to be sent as link to her emails, the better to protect the secret of the Arrow. But as she opened the first link she was surprised that the article not only talked about Oliver Queen, but that it included her and Taylor King. The article aptly titled 'King and Queen and the girl in between'. She had quickly scanned the article and then moved on to several others all the while experiencing something close to an out of body encounter, reading about her and her supposed relationships with both Oliver Queen and Taylor King. The articles branded her everything from a gold-digger, one-night stand, lover, two-timer, to referencing her as long-time girlfriend and in some cases fiancée of Oliver Queen. Their were one or two flattering articles about her abilities and her role in QC but most were lewd references about her.

After she had filtered thru the email links she did the same for her text messages, about a dozen from her family and friends, five from Digg, a few from Taylor, the same amount from Oliver and a lot from numbers that were unknown to her at this point. The unknown ones that she had read were mostly from gossip sites and magazines who wanted quotes from her.

She also had a few missed calls which she had also filtered thru. But she had decided to let it all be left unanswered for now opting to plug her phone since the battery was running on low from all the messages that had poured in overnight.

She heard a knock on her bedroom window and knew it was Oliver. She had dressed for bed in an old football like jersey meant for comfort than for anything else. The shirt reach mid-thigh but since this was Oliver, she argued that he had probably seen her in less flattering clothes. She just unconsciously proceeded to the window to open the latch and let him in.

As Oliver jumped inside her bedroom window, he momentarily gazed at the sight of her, his eyes darkening before he pulled himself together to give her a non-committed appraisal focusing on her face. "I take it you heard?"

Felicity snorted unladylike, "they have pictures of us last night at the club leaving out Digg, Lyla and your sister, just the two of us. Entering the club, leaving the club, a couple of old rehashed ones having lunch or dinner. Some of me with Taylor, and the whole thing about dating Billionaires and whatever unflattering thing they can think of writing about me."

Oliver neared her grabbing her shoulders, "hey, it isn't as if it's the first time this has happened."

Felicity frowned, "yes, but it's the first time that the focus isn't on you. Most of the articles are about me and about me and you and me and Taylor. So, this is a first for me."

Oliver placed his hands on her cheeks, "are you ok? I came as soon as I received the first call from a reporter asking me to comment on the articles," rubbing her cheeks, "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

Felicity huffed, "this is hardly your fault, besides, it's not the first and it won't be the last. What is important, is that between us, you and me," pointing between them, "we know it's not true and it will never happen, so now more than ever this shouldn't matter."

Oliver was about to say something when the ringing of Felicity's phone interrupted them. Felicity eyed Oliver before picking up her phone to see who was calling, she smiled before answering, "hey….yeh, I heard and I read." She closed her eyes and sat back on her bed, "ummm, ok," eyes back at Oliver, "do you think it's a good idea? Yah well, sure, ummm, Oliver actually had the same idea." Oliver was looking at Felicity as he heard his name mentioned, "yes, sure a minute, bye."

Felicity bit her lip before glancing back at Oliver, "Taylor is on his way up," glancing down at her attire," I think I better make myself more decent. Why don't you wait in the living room," as Oliver trekked to the living room, "and Oliver please open the door for Taylor, please be nice to him. Oh, he was wondering what you were doing here so early. Just…..just tell him that you just arrived a few minutes earlier with the same intention. I have to go and change."

As Felicity marched back to her room and firmly closed her bedroom door, a knock sounded off seconds later and Oliver went to open the front door. He consciously raised himself straighter but deliberately left his face blank as he opened the door to see Taylor looking somewhat peeved at seeing him there. On the other hand, Oliver couldn't feel more thrilled as he ushered Taylor inside Felicity's apartment. He wanted to make Taylor feel as uncomfortable as possible and at the same time make Taylor feel like Oliver was very much familiar and always in Felicity's apartment.

"Hey Tay, come in. Felicity's just getting ready, woke up a bit later than usual. Can I offer you coffee?"

Taylor hesitated before nodding his head and as Oliver made his way to Felicity's kitchen to prepare the coffee, he threw a dig at Taylor, "make yourself comfortable, take a seat. You know it's a little early for a visit, you might have caught us at a bad time man."

* * *

**_Reviews please._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: A lot of Oliver and Felicity will happen in this chapter. As always, I do not own Arrow or the characters except for OC's I may have written in for the storyline._**

**_Happy Reading._**

* * *

**Felicity's Choice**

**Chapter 4**

Oliver and Taylor where seated on the couch and chair respectively in Felicity's living room both waiting for Felicity to finish dressing. Taylor leaned his elbows on his thighs as he addressed Oliver, "do you frequently go out at night with Felicity. Because I asked her, and she told me nothing was going on between the two of you."

Oliver smirked, "I think the pictures in the tabloids are proof enough, how we spend our nights is really none of your concern. And to answer your second question, we don't really label what we have between us."

Taylor stood up and placed his hands inside his pant pockets, "Felicity and I are having dinner tomorrow night, despite what you are trying to insinuate Ollie, I believe Felicity when she says there is nothing between you. I like Felicity, until she says otherwise I will continue to pursue her." Taylor started to walk to the door, "tell Felicity I have to go, but I will see her later, official business of course at your office. Whatever this is, should not affect our business ventures." Taylor gave one last nod before walking out Felicity's apartment.

Oliver was still frowning when Felicity finally stepped out of her bedroom all dressed up for a day at the office, "'where is Taylor?"

Oliver shrugged, "he had coffee then left, he said we will just see him later at QC since we still have to finalize some details with his company," Felicity was gathering her hand bag, her laptop and her tablet when she raised a brow, "we? I don't think so, you have meetings to attend to, I will take care of Taylor."

Oliver took Felicity's laptop bag from her as he consciously placed his right hand on her lower back escorting her out of her apartment, "I will sit in on the meeting with Taylor, it is the most important deal we have right now in QC, besides with me there, we can make spot decisions to get this venture going right away."

As they stepped into the elevator Oliver continued, "the meeting should also include the heads of our Applied Sciences and IT Departments, that way we have all the heads present, he should also bring his key people on board. The sooner we finalize this the better for you, remember the board is about to approve a department to spearhead the joint venture liaison and coordination with your name at the top of the list," Oliver opened the town car door for Felicity for her to enter, but Felicity paused to look at Oliver as he said his last statement."

After a few seconds Felicity asked, "are they really serious about that?"

Felicity's back was leaning against the open doorway of the town car with Oliver's one hand still resting on the car door while the other holding her laptop bag, Oliver smiled at her, "I told you they were, and I just agreed that it was a good suggestion." A camera click sounded distantly which Oliver registered, chucked slightly aware of what the picture will look like once published. "Let's go before the paparazzi descend on us," with that Felicity quickly entered the car, Oliver entered a few seconds later after handing Felicity her laptop bag.

Diggle glanced at Felicity from the car mirror silently asking if she was ok. Felicity immediately nodded, satisfied Diggle placed the car on drive then drove away. Without looking at them both Diggle shared, "I spotted about five cameras just stalking your building Felicity, they took pictures of Mr. King entering and leaving your building too."

Felicity leaned back her head exasperated, "really, after all this time. I finally get my own paparazzi stalkers. Don't they have movie starts to bother!"

"Apparently your love life...dating billionaire bachelors, in the plural may I add is the most exciting news to hit Starling City in a long time," Digg mentioned laughing.

* * *

The meeting between Taylor King and Felicity which was suppose to be just the two of them working on finalizing some loose ends in the end turned into a marathon meeting lasting until six at night with the QC and KC Department Heads all present and armed with their opinions and suggestions leaving Felicity overwhelmed at certain portions of the meeting. Oliver Queen was in full CEO mode this time as he deftly steered his department heads to focus on key points rather than details. Taylor King for his part was not to be outshined as he himself crunched up key numbers to move critical matters forward. In the end, all what was left was the final document which was to be prepared and sign-off tomorrow with a press briefing to follow immediately, this was after all a landmark joint venture for both parties.

As the executives from both companies took their leave one by one, Oliver stood up to shake the hands of both his and KC executives. As he was done, he turned to Felicity who was gathering her papers and laptop while Taylor was beside her, what Taylor was telling her Oliver couldn't quite catch, his eyes narrowed as he noted their proximity. He had deliberately high-jacked Felicity's meeting ensuring a lot more people joined in for what should have been a quick meeting between Taylor and QC's appointed representative Felicity. But Oliver could stomach Taylor and Felicity alone together even if it was in the QC premises and the topic was about official business. So he had asked all his meetings be cancelled as he too joined in the meeting.

With just the three of them left inside the board room, Oliver took a few steps until he was just a foot away from Felicity, "Felicity we have to go it's almost seven. Sorry Tay, Felicity and I have an engagement to attend to," looking at Felicity pointedly as if daring her to contradict him.

After a moment, Felicity just exhaled and smiled at Taylor, "Oliver is right, I will have everything prepared for tomorrow. Promise to email you and your lawyers the final contract for your review. The signing is scheduled for four in the afternoon immediately followed by a press briefing."

Oliver gathered Felicity's laptop as Felicity gathered her documents and other files. Taylor looked between Felicity and Oliver confused before he masked his expression stretching out his hand to shake Oliver's hand then bending to kiss Felicity's cheek.

Felicity immediately blushed as Taylor's lips touched her cheek looking up at Taylor for a few seconds. As if making her decision, she said "Taylor, why don't I walk with you to the elevators," as Taylor nodded, Felicity gave Oliver one last look before following Taylor.

Oliver watched the retreating backs of Felicity and Taylor before he himself stepped out of the board room to trek back to his room still holding Felicity's laptop. As he reached his desk, he sat down and placed both his hands on his face in frustration. He did not notice Digg who was standing quietly in the corner of his room until Digg cleared his throat, "problem?"

Oliver raised his face from his hands and looked at Diggle, "we leave for the foundry in ten minutes."

Felicity walked backed into Oliver's office after seeing Taylor to the elevator, she looked at Oliver then at Diggle raising her eyebrows at both, "problem?"

Diggle just smirked and said, "I will go get the car ready, Mr. Queen over there said we leave in ten minutes."

Oliver scowled at Diggle and as Felicity approached his desk he lifted her laptop to hand it to her giving her a rare smile. "I think the board will be very happy with what happened today, thanks in large part to you."

Felicity bit her lip to prevent her from smiling brightly, "oh no, it was you're support that made it possible. Your presence alone got the department heads to make this meeting as productive as possible, same goes for Taylor and his team. I think your idea to bring in key heads to join the final discussion was brilliant. You really are a great CEO Oliver, don't let anyone say that you're not. Thank you anyway for the massive vote of confidence."

Oliver gave Felicity a lop-sided smirk as she walked back to her desk. He was feeling a little guilty that Felicity thought he had set-up the participation of his department heads and forced Taylor to bring his department heads to benefit her, accelerating the addressing of all obstacles, paving the way for each detail of the venture being ironed out and agreed upon today ensuring the smooth signing of the venture tomorrow when, all along his lame motivation was plain and simple jealousy, not wanting Felicity and Taylor to spend time alone.

"Come on Oliver, we are passing by Big Belly Burger, I am treating you and Digg," Felicity happily said as she impatiently waited for Oliver to stand-up so they could head out to the elevators.

As they started for the elevators, Oliver glanced sideways at Felicity, holding out his hand to gesture that he would carry her large handbag for her since it was the only item she was bringing. Felicity frowned and buckled at Oliver's gesture by holding on to her bag more tightly. As they both entered the elevators, Oliver gave her a pointed look again gesturing for her bag which she now slowly handed to him as if not sure he was in his right mind. Though Oliver was definitely a gentleman, it wasn't until very recently that he really went to the extent of offering to carry her laptop bag or any item she was carrying outside of her personal hand bag. It was the first time he actually offered to carry her hand bag which was a little weird. But as the elevators made the travel down to the ground floor she fixed her look at Oliver not really knowing that she was frowning.

"Felicity, it's just a bag. No big deal," as the elevators dinged landing on the ground floor and the doors opened, Oliver placed his free hand on her lower back guiding her outside the doors of the building and into the waiting town car driven by Digg. As usual, a few photographers where around to take pictures of them, capturing every detail including Oliver carefully guiding Felicity into the town car before he himself slid in.

"It's getting worse, they are just everywhere now," Felicity slouched back feeling defeated but perked up as she remembered, "oh Digg, let's pass by Big Belly Burger, I'm treating everyone tonight!"

Oliver was both pleased and guilty at what was happening today. He was pleased that not only did his brilliant plan to not give Felicity and Taylor time alone work but that he and Felicity had been photographed together, outside her apartment building, entering QC and now exiting with him doing 'boyfriend' like chores like holding her hand bag. At the same time he was guilty at the exhausted look Felicity was giving, being someone who was now officially considered paparazzi worthy.

In the end, Oliver and Felicity where dropped off at the Foundry this time using a backdoor as Digg got the burgers. Now in the quiet of the Foundry while waiting for Digg to arrive, Oliver changed to work-out clothes leaving out his shirt in favor of just sweat pants. Felicity tried her best to concentrate on what she was doing and not be distracted by Oliver and his salmon ladder work out. She after all said it herself, she should forget about her illusions about Oliver Queen. She said all she wanted to say, he said or rather didn't say anything at all and now they had settle in a place that was for both of them getting comfortable. Well except lately, it felt like Oliver was sending her mixed signals after their non-talk. He was acting pretty much like they were actually a little bit more than just friends with his constant touching, his gestures, his suddenly always being available for her, even making appearances in her apartment. He was suddenly confusing her and as she realized this a frown marred her face. She stopped what she was doing to face Oliver. Unfortunately for her she chose the precise moment to look at him as he was hanging by the bar muscles all stretched out and as he suddenly looked up as if aware of her gaze, his eyes locked with hers.

Felicity immediately looked away and pretended to be busily doing something with her computers. The welcome multiple pings provided just the right distraction she needed as she once again busily typed away. Knowing that Oliver was within hearing distance she started to update him on what the pings where all about, "we finally got the information we need for the escalating violence in the glades. We identified the head of the gun running gang as Frank Turban. I had our computers cross-referencing for known associates of Turban and these," referring to the images on her computers as Oliver had moved behind her leaning forward and touching her shoulder, "are the faces of the associates. I sent the address on record to your phone, I'm sure you and Digg would want to check it out."

Oliver squeezed Felicity's shoulder tightly, "yes we would, can you continue the search for more information."

Felicity unconsciously nodded as she started to type furiously again almost forgetting that Oliver was still beside her until, "and Felicity, we are having that talk tonight, after I do the patrol with Digg."

Felicity stopped typing and sent Oliver a look, unfortunately he was still beside her so it brought their faces about just a few inches apart. Realizing this, Felicity automatically blushed and faced her computers once again, "oh um, ok. Later tonight, ok." She was thankfully saved from her stammering by Digg who finally arrived with the burgers.

* * *

Oliver followed Felicity inside her apartment around past ten that night as Felicity awkwardly sat down on her couch and Oliver chose to sit down on her wooden center table facing her with their knees touching. Felicity chose to look down and focus on their knees before she finally asked, "Oliver, why do we need to talk, what is this about. I don't really know what we need to talk about, is it about work, the venture with King Consolidated, did I do something wrong there, is there something I forgot, you have to tell me, like I said it's a first for me so will make mistakes. Oh God, what did I do…"

Oliver placed his hands on her knees to assure her, "hey, I told you that you did a great job there it has nothing to do with the venture with KC, in fact I will be pushing for the immediate creation of a new department after the signing and before the press announcement tomorrow so it can be part of the release."

Felicity shook her head, "no, no, no. I told you Oliver, I'm not ready for that. The only reason that I was able to get this done so quickly was because of you and the cooperation of the other departments. And besides you will be lost without me as your executive assistant, you will and you know it."

"Felicity listen to me," he let his hands leave her knees and grabbed both her hands with his marveling at how they fit so nicely together, "you are the reason that the venture is moving forward so smoothly. It was all you, don't think otherwise. And when you will be offered the Department Head position for the ventures, and I say when," as Oliver squeezed her hands tighter, "it will be because you deserve it. Yes, I won't be able to function as well without you by my side as my EA but, I don't want to take anything you deserve away from you. I believe in you Felicity," Oliver finished as he looked Felicity in the eye.

Felicity for her part found herself tearing up at Oliver's show of support, "you do? Believe in me, I mean?"

Oliver lifted one of his hands to gently wipe a tear that was trickling down her, "yes I do, very much. I believe in you the most Felicity. I may not have always shown you or told you that. And Felicity," as she gazed at Oliver still with watery eyes, "that is not what I wanted to talk to you about but I thought you needed to know that you really did do a great job with KC."

Felicity gave Oliver a confused look, "there's more?"

Oliver nodded then grabbed both of her hands again as he eased his body forward effectively locking her legs between his, "I owe you an explanation regarding my behavior that night in the Foundry," as Felicity started to shake her head and tried to wiggle around wanting to stand up, Oliver moved even more into her space as he grabbed her shoulders to lock her in place in front of him, "no Felicity, I want to tell you why, please."

At the pleading note in his voice, Felicity slowly nodded by chose to look down once again. Oliver used one of his hands to lift her chin so he could look at her, "I need you to look at me for this Felicity." He grabbed both her hands once again, "I know that you are in love with me, I have known it for a long time." Felicity closed her eyes and tried to remove her hands from Oliver but Oliver squeezed her hands refusing to unlock her hands from his, "there is no one else whose opinion matters more to me, who I listen to more, who grounds me, who I believe in, more than you Felicity, look at me please," Felicity shook her head as tears started to fall uncontrollably," Oliver once again wiped her tears away as he willed Felicity to look at him, "there is no one else, just you. I care for you and I think you know that too. But I am afraid, I'm afraid that what we do, what I do will put you in danger and if something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. I survived the island, I survived the first few months being back in Starling City from the Island, I survived near death experiences as the Arrow, but I will never survive it if something were to happen to you, I can't imagine a life without you."

Oliver's broke at his last statement and this time it was Felicity who comforted him by moving forward to embrace him, at the contact, Oliver clung heavily to her tightening the embrace, "I can't lose you Felicity, I just can't."

Felicity whispered still caught in the embrace, "you won't Oliver, you won't. But I already said, it is my choice to make, my choice to be your partner when you go out to save the world, you are my hero, you will always be my hero."

Oliver transferred to the couch but still kept Felicity locked in his embrace lifting her slowly to place her gently beside him, "I'm sorry."

Felicity lifted her head, "for what Oliver?"

Oliver gently caressed her cheek, "for hurting you."

Felicity exhaled, "Oliver…..where do we go from here."

Oliver looked at Felicity once again, "will you give me another chance, to prove to you how important you are to me."

Felicity shook her head, "we already had this conversation, I will always be with you for Arrow and QC business, you will always be my friend Oliver."

Oliver frowned, "but what if I want to be more than just friends."

Felicity's breathe caught, "don't Oliver, don't say that, we had this conversation before."

Oliver wrapped his left arm around her waist and used his right hand to guide her chin to look at him, "Felicity, everything I said earlier, it was because I was afraid, I was scared. But I realized something when you started to treat me differently after that conversation in the Foundry. That no matter the dangers, you are the one I want by my side, only you Felicity. Will you give me another chance?"

"How do I know that you won't change your mind, you can't play with my emotions. I already promised myself that after that thing in the Foundry, I need to put myself first."

Oliver grabbed her hands once again, "I'm asking for one more chance Felicity, I don't expect anything. I will work to earn your trust and your love, please."

Felicity looked at Oliver and found nothing but honesty and regret in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she nodded her head, "ok. But, about Taylor….."

Oliver's eyes narrowed, "what about Taylor."

"I will also give him the same chance if he chooses to pursue it," Felicity noted Oliver starting to disagree, "no Oliver, you had your chance before. Now you will have to fight for me, I mean it. In the end, it will be my choice. But, in the interest of fairness, I will disclose to you that Taylor and I are supposed to go on a date tomorrow night."

Oliver lowered his head as he locked his hands behind his neck, "fine Felicity, your choice," he looked back up abruptly, "I won't lose you, mark my words. I will fight for you."

Felicity stood up and took a deep breath, "I hope you will Oliver, I really hope you will." Felicity moved toward her front door, "now go home, you've said all you have to say. I expect your campaign to win back my love to start tomorrow," opening the door as Oliver walked toward her, "and Oliver, play fair. Taylor is your friend after all."

Oliver leaned forward to kiss Felicity's cheek, "I'm fighting for you, I can't promise to play fair." With that Oliver walked out the door and into the night.

* * *

**_Ok so the fight for Felicity is on, Oliver versus Taylor. Next chapter will feature Taylor and Felicity's date. _**

**_How about that Olicity moment in the season ender, i want to rant, but i would rather project my frustration in this story by making Felicity a stronger character and making Oliver work for her love and trust. _**

**_Review please…._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: What can I say except I agree with the comments and reviews I received after I posted the last chapter. I will make Felicity's character stronger and make Oliver really work to regain her unconditional love. I also love Taylor but in the end it should be Felicity's choice._**

**_I do not own Arrow or the characters but I reserve the right to tweak my story in favor of the character I love the most._**

**_Happy Reading….._**

* * *

**_FELICITY'S CHOICE_**

**_Chapter 5_**

Oliver had never been more excited about a day in a very long time and it really has been a very long time, and never was it over a girl. He always had it easy pre-island days, even with Laurel it was just an easy relationship that he didn't have to work on, in fact it might have been the reason why he had constantly cheated and taken Laurel for granted. He had made many mistakes in his life, too many to count, but dropping the ball with Felicity was the greatest one yet.

And so he didn't really get to sleep the whole night, not that he normally could. But, he was just so highly strung after he left Felicity's apartment that he decided to go back to the Foundry for a work out until the wee hours of the morning and finally ended up in his room in the apartment physically exhausted but still very much mentally alert. Felicity's last words resonated with him, _"I want you to fight for me, I expect your campaign to win back my love to start tomorrow" _and win her back he would, he vowed to himself once again.

He knew they had a full day ahead of them with the signing and the press briefing, so he started the day early placing calls and planning day 1 of is 'Felicity campaign' as he called it. He texted Digg to pick him up earlier than usual as he had his girl, hey in his mind she was his girl, to woo, deciding to cook a breakfast in her apartment kitchen. As Digg picked him up, he noted the bags carried by Oliver with raised eyebrows as Oliver directed Digg to proceed to Felicity's place.

It wasn't even seven in the morning when Felicity could hear a knock on her door, she was tempted to ignore it for a minute but knew it had to be important if someone was to be knocking on her door this early in the morning. As she rolled from her bed to stand up, she noted her bed hair through barely opened eyes, the better to scare away whoever was knocking on her door. When she finally reached her front door she peeked through the small peephole and was surprised to see Oliver Queen carrying two full bags of something and a suit luggage.

Felicity opened the front door hesitantly, "Oliver?"

Oliver for his part smiled brightly at her obvious surprise, "day 1 of woo Felicity," as he entered the doorway pausing the kiss her cheek, "good morning to you," noting her sleep attire and her dazed look. "Why don't you go back to bed and leave me here, I will make you breakfast and wake you when it's done.

As Felicity slowly closed her front door she turned to Oliver baffled, "you cook?"

Oliver shrugged as he put down his suit luggage on the couch before proceeding to the kitchen with his two brown bags, "I admit my expertise in the kitchen is limited, but I make a mean pancake. Now, go back to bed and I will wake you as soon as I'm done."

Felicity eyed Oliver for a few seconds before she turned around and headed back to her bedroom shouting, "they better be the best pancakes I have tasted!"

Oliver could only stare at her retreating back before he quickly took out the ingredient he had stolen from the kitchen of the Mansion, of course with the help of Raisa, his trusted housekeeper. In the end, it took him thirty minutes 'til he was satisfied with the result. It had never been this challenging to cook a simple pancake, hell he could usually do it with his eyes closed. But this was for Felicity, it had to be perfect.

As Oliver sauntered to Felicity's bedroom he carefully knocked, "Felicity, breakfast is ready." Not hearing a response he quietly opened the door and found her sleeping peacefully. He went closer and bended on his knees as he decided to wake her up by shaking her shoulder, "Felicity, hey wake up."

Felicity's nose scrunched and she pressed herself deeper into her bed, she looked so cute with that action Oliver noted. In fact, in that moment he wanted to know exactly the many wake up mannerisms of Felicity promising himself that one day very soon, he would wake up beside her as they shared a bed and when that day happened, he was never going to let any other day follow without her beside him, waking up next to him. But for now, he needed to wake her up as he tried to shake her again this time with a little more force, "Felicity, wake up…."

Felicity had the sensation of being suspended in a dream-like state, imagining Oliver beside her and he waking her up slowly. It had been sometime that she had a dream like that, but today that dream had come to haunt her once again. But this version of the dream was different, it almost seemed real, like Oliver was really beside her and shaking her awake, his hand warm on her shoulder. She ventured to open one eye slowly just to check and Oliver was really there, she blink twice just in case but he was still there, she realized he was very near her as he was leaning close, she hastily went into a sitting position throwing Oliver off guard and on his butt, "oh, Oliver you are really here. Sorry, why, what, oh…." as her mind caught up with her mouth and she saw Oliver recovering to sit down on the bed beside her.

"I knocked on your door but I got no response so I tried to shake you awake, sorry I scared you," as he gave her a small grin. "Breakfast is ready so whenever you are, I will see you in the kitchen."

Felicity could only nod as Oliver stood up and retreated back to the kitchen. She heavily fell down her pillow again dreading the days to come. Oliver was really serious when he said he would woo and fight for her, it would be a very tortured few days, weeks, months, depending on how long he was willing to keep this up.

* * *

They arrived in the office together and Felicity was surprised to see a bouquet of red roses on top of her table. She turned to Oliver who was handing her bag back to her and gave him a pointed look. "I thought you could start your day in the office with fresh flowers," and trotting backward to his office with a smirk.

The day quickly caught up with her as she had to finish the joint venture documents as well as prepare for the press briefing. She was thankful Oliver had asked the other department heads to loan her some staff, one from legal to help out with the contract preparations and a couple from the PR department for the press kits and briefing prep. The mini-conference room had been buzzing with activity all morning that when lunch came, Felicity was surprised to see that Oliver had taken it upon himself to instruct Emily the executive floor receptionist to order lunch for all of them.

Oliver himself had been busy with meetings that he had cancelled the previous day however he had cleared his schedule for the entire afternoon. He was now casually leaning over the mini-conference door, "how's everything going?" Felicity looked up, as did the three other staffers who were doing their own thing but while Felicity smiled, the other three were noticeably in awe of Oliver.

"We are actually almost done with everything, I just need you to review the contract before I email it to KC, Taylor and his team will come in by two in the afternoon for a final briefing before we have the official contract signing by four," Felicity rattled proudly.

"Well then why don't we all break for lunch," pointing at the brown bags Emily brought in. Bringing his attention back to Felicity, "Felicity, my office," gesturing to his office.

Felicity gave the other three a faint smile before she followed Oliver to his office bringing with her a copy of the contract for his review. As she reached his office she heard Digg inform Oliver that security for the press briefing was already in place and that they were having the briefing in front of the building. Oliver's response was muffled but as she entered Oliver's office he rose and gestured for her to sitdown beside him with Digg on the opposite side of the small conference table.

"Working lunch for you," Felicity smirked handing Oliver the document for his review while Digg passed around lunch which turned out to be Chinese take-outs. Oliver for his part shook his head and placed the documents for review on the side of the table, "getting bossy are we, lunch first then I will go through the documents."

Felicity smiled, "just practicing my bossy voice."

Digg laughed, "you don't need to practice, we hear it every single time when we do our rounds, in our comms. It's a close second to your loud voice. Come to think of it, Felicity Smoak, you have a lot of different voices for all occasions."

Felicity snorted, "now I know you are messing with me Digg. Oh, and it's been awhile since we had a quiet break like this."

Digg pointed at Felicity, "well enjoy it, according to the bossman over there, you are up for promotion." Looking at Oliver, "how are we to proceed with that happening, you will need a new EA and Felicity will be busy with other things."

Oliver looked at Felicity as he knew she was also thinking the same thing, "we will find a way, we've been able to balanced QC and the Arrow business so far, it will be a little complicated but we should be able to pull it off. I will just need a new EA."

Felicity felt suddenly guilty, "but Oliver…"

Oliver quickly shook his head and placed his hand on top of Felicity's, "no Felicity, we will find a way. You deserve this promotion. Now eat, we have a lot of things to do."

* * *

It was almost time for the contract signing and all the Board of Directors and Corporate Executives where mixing around in the QC Board Room. It was a merry moment for both companies as even normally stiff executives loosened up as handshakes and backslaps went around. Of course the center of attention was the two corporate CEO's Oliver Queen and Taylor King, CEO's of Queen Consolidated and King Consolidated respectively, also present was Hannah King-Mays, Taylor's sister who was very much pregnant.

Taylor had introduced Hannah to Felicity earlier and they had gotten along instantly sharing common interests among them the latest in computers. So she was the reason Taylor was so adept with the latest technology. Felicity could also see the siblings got along well. It was in one of those conversations that Oliver finally approached Felicity, touching her elbow before whispering, "we should start with the signing," smiling apologetically to Taylor's sister. "Hey Hannah," Oliver continued.

"Oliver Queen," Hannah rattled off, "it's been a long time," turning to Felicity, "Tay and Ollie used to be the biggest brats, along with Tommy. Glad to see you turned out well."

Oliver smirked, "well, who would have thought. Your first?" gesturing to the bump.

Hannah shook her head, "second, I was telling Tay he should get started soon, making babies I mean. You should too, it's a wonderful feeling."

Oliver panned, "I'll take your word for it, I need to borrow Felicity now, official business and all," glancing one last time to Hannah, "nice to see you again."

A few minutes after the Boards of both companies were in place and Oliver and Taylor started to sign the official contracts. When they finished, they were escorted to the ground floor for the press briefing. After a brief introduction by the PR head of QC, Taylor took to the podium first and proceeded with his speech. Oliver then followed with his speech saying that this was a landmark venture for both companies to usher in a new era of ventures and undertakings. Delving a bit into the history of Taylor and himself as second generation executives and paying tribute to their fathers as the men who paved the way for this milestone. Soon enough Oliver talked about the future of the venture and the creation of a new department to spearhead this and ended with calling out her name. She had certainly been paying attention but had zoomed out as she heard him call her name. She soon found herself being egged on by the other executives forward. As Oliver caught the deer in headlight look she was giving he took the few steps the gently and clasped her elbow with one hand and the small of her back with the other and proceeded back on the podium as he repeated her name for the benefit of the press who promptly took photo after photo. It was a fitting irony that the photo that everyone wanted to capture the most was of Oliver and Taylor with her in the middle, as she remembered the headline of the gossip paper from several mornings ago.

Thankful that she wasn't going to speak publicly, she just flashed her smile until the face started to hurt noting once again that this was so not the life she had led a week ago. Finally, everything was all done, the press people were all appeased even if most still shouted questions that were in no way related to the venture at all and more to do with the gossip surrounding the three.

As everyone made their way back to the board room it was almost six o'clock, Oliver announced that an impromptu celebration of the venture would be held in a restaurant as prepped by the QC PR team. The board and executives welcomed this, still high from the significance of the signing. Felicity gave Oliver a look knowing that he had knowingly hijacked the 'date' between Taylor and her and obligated both of them to be at the party. Oliver was proud of what he had achieved both for QC and for the 'non-date' between Taylor and Felicity that he couldn't help but smile a little wider. The smile however faltered when Felicity told him she would be riding with Taylor to the restaurant since it was only fair to Taylor given the circumstances.

* * *

Felicity was escorted by Taylor to his town car from the QC office. As she was comfortably seated beside Taylor she couldn't contain her excitement and it made her a little lightheaded. Taylor glanced at her smiling, "Congratulations, Oliver did well, you do deserve to spearhead the venture for QC."

Felicity smiled, "I'm so scared, I know I shouldn't be after what I did. I should be more confident. But, I'm still scared. I don't know what people will say."

Taylor looked at Felicity incredulously, "Felicity, are you for real. This is all you, your are responsible for convincing your board that this is worth it, it would have taken off without the passion you put into it. Oliver was right to put you in charge of this venture."

Felicity gave him a dazzling smile, "really, you truly believe that?"

Taylor, "yes I do, and you should too. Stop having doubts."

As they approached the restaurant, the town car slowed down. Felicity looked at him once again, "I'm sorry, this was supposed to be our date. Now, we are have to be here."

Taylor stepped out of the town car and held out his hand to her, as she alighted he responded, "no worries, you are still with me so it's just like a date except everyone else we work with is invited too. Anyway, we could always have a do-over, another date?"

Felicity was now eye level with Taylor's chin, "we could. But right now, we have to get through tonight first."

* * *

The impromptu celebration was a success. The executives where unusually boisterous and Felicity had been fielding congratulatory messages from both sides of the venture companies. Everyone was supportive of her new position and status, that in itself gave her the boost she needed as she looked forward to the gradual transition to her new job within the next two months. Granted leaving the security of her EA position and more importantly her proximity to Oliver still gave her some distress but at this moment the overwhelming support she got overshadowed some of her remaining doubts.

She even spotted Oliver less broody albeit a little detached in the corner of the room. She knew he had his game face on with his CEO smile that he usually had on. She also knew him well enough to know it was just a façade for him, a role he had to play as CEO. That Oliver Queen would rather be somewhere else patrolling and shooting arrows. As she approached him, he gave her a rare genuine smile, because yes she could tell a fake one from a genuine one.

"Congratulations again Felicity, everyone is raving about you," Oliver told her genuinely.

Felicity rolled her eyes, she knew it was immature but she just couldn't get used to Oliver giving her compliments just yet, "again, this is partly your fault for putting me on point."

"And as usual, I was right. You are really great Felicity, one of a kind great," Oliver told her.

Felicity fell into a comfortable silence with him for a few minutes before she ventured, "so you will be needing a new executive assistant."

"I would," Oliver nodded.

"How do we work around everything," Felicity couldn't help but ask.

Oliver shook his head, "there will be time enough to discuss all that, maybe on Monday. Right now, I want you to enjoy yourself. Your 'date' is looking this way, why don't you go back to him."

Felicity looked at Oliver suspiciously, seeing her look Oliver just shrugged, "he's your date tonight. You said to play fair, so I'm giving him this night."

Felicity laughed, "really, after you practically usurped my date night!"

Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder, "you didn't really expect me to play fair. I assume you won't be able to make it to the Foundry tonight? Digg and I will be heading out in a few minutes to the Foundry. See you tomorrow," giving her shoulder a final squeeze before walking away.

* * *

Felicity strolled back to Taylor who was once again with his sister Hannah, "hey Hannah."

Hannah smiled at Felicity, "hey you. My brother had a lot of nice things to say about you."

Felicity looked at Taylor blushing, "well I should hope so."

Hannah laughed, "I like this one," looking at her brother knowingly.

Taylor looked back at his sister "I like this one too," as he wrapped an arm around Felicity.

Felicity bit her lip to stop herself from blurting out, _"I like you too, who wouldn't, rich, handsome and a body to die for,"_

Hannah was smiling and Taylor as looking at her deeply and she suddenly realized, "oh my god, I said that allowed didn't I," as Felicity started to blush once again.

Hannah just tapped her brothers' chest, "I really like this one," she staged whispered as she left them alone.

Taylor was now looking at Felicity with a grin, "so you think I'm handsome and have a body to die for?"

Felicity tried to find humor in her predicament, "and rich, you left that out."

Taylor shook his head, "well, I will admit it wasn't the night I planned for when I asked you out on a date, I'll take it." Scanning the room, "I don't see Oliver around anymore."

Felicity also scanned the room, "nope, he left earlier, had somewhere to be, you know billionaire bachelors, always have some place to be."

Taylor looked at Felicity for a moment, "we should take our leave too, time for coffee before I take you back to your place?"

Felicity smiled up at him, "yeh, that would be nice. A quick coffee run, I know a place near my building."

Taylor placed his hand on her lower back, "then lead the way Ms. Smoak."

* * *

An hour later, Felicity was deposited back into her apartment by Taylor King after a circumspect kiss on the cheek. Over-all she hadn't had a more enjoyable day in a long time. Taylor was really nice, more than nice. And he was definitely interested in her, that she was sure of. But the guy was playing it safe by being cautious. Several times during coffee she knew he wanted to say something, or more like ask about her relationship with Oliver. He went as far as to say he was a little confused by the more than usual closeness Oliver and she seemed to have together. But he didn't go further than that. She couldn't find it in her to tell him about Oliver's intention to also woo her. Since she was after all single, she was technically free to date anyone. Dating 101 rules after all allowed for non-exclusive casual dating, that is until her heart can decide what choice she would make next.

Despite the fact of the newness of her acquaintance with Taylor, she would say that Oliver and Taylor were dead even. Taylor had introduced her to his sister, so meeting the family, at least one member was a plus. If she took the sisters' taunts seriously, she had his sisters vote of confidence. Oliver on the other hand was known to her, granted her had fallen several notches from his pedestal after the Foundry debacle, he was trying.

So they were dead even as of Day 1, because yes she would start taking notes. That of course was until she reached her bedroom and saw what was left on top of her bed, an elongated velvet box. As she sat down on her bed to open the box her breath hitched, for inside was a delicate necklace with a gold-plated Arrow.

In the moment she adjusted her imaginary score board, Team Oliver - 1 point.

* * *

**_Hey guys, Team Oliver or Team Taylor….it's just the beginning so nothing heavy, at least not yet. That will come later. _**

**_Reviews please._**


End file.
